Nugui
Nugui (ヌグイ, Nugui)Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 382 —is most likely Nugui's surname.}} is the personal butler to King Nasubi and his Princes.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 349 Appearance Nugui is a very petite man of elderly age. He has well-combed hair, a square jaw, a bulbous nose, low cheekbones and long earlobes. He dresses in a black suit, a white dress shirt, with a laced tie. Personality Nugui keeps a calm and professional attitude at all times, and is often seen smiling politely. Nonetheless, he displayed sorrow when Nasubi was in front of his daughter's grave, and expressed his condolences to the king.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 371 Plot Succession Contest arc Nugui informs Prince Tserriednich in order to participate in the Succession War, he must get aboard the Black Whale. Tserriednich then inquires how many will participate in the event, but the butler cannot divulge any information until just before the ceremony begins. He further explains that the Succession war will commence when the horn goes off and after it does, he's free to use whatever in his disposal to survive and the remaining sole survivor will become King. Nugui then opens up a box with the Sacred Urn inside and asks Tserriednich to follow the Urn's ritual. Tserriednich does and asks Nugui what was the point of it all and the butler explains that it's a ritual that has been passed down in the Royal family for many generations that bless the descendants with special powers. A flashback reveals Nugui listening to King Nasubi explain the pot's history in further detail. During the 1st dinner banquet, Nugui informs Queen Oito and her daughter Prince Woble that it's their turn to leave and then later informs Prince Kacho it's her time to leave as well, the prince, however, insists that her twin sister Prince Kacho comes along.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 359 When it was time for Prince Halkenburg to leave the party, the prince insists before he leaves that he speak with his father.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 361 The following day, the butler stands by King Nasubi as they both look upon a special glass case grave of Prince Momoze in a dark room where 13 more empty graves are arranged in a circle. Nugui offers his condolences, but the King replies there is nothing to be sad about, as his daughter has become part of the foundation for the great tree of Kakin, shining more radiantly than ever before, and that she lives on. When Prince Halkenburg's assassination of his father fails, Nasubi summons Nugui to his room to explain to the prince that such a contingency had been taken into account and that neither he nor his bodyguards would be arrested. On the day of the banquet, before the performances begin Nugui apologizes to Prince Kacho and Prince Fugetsu for the slight changes made in the performance schedule.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 383 References Navigation Category:Male characters Category:Kakin Servants Category:Black Whale 1 Passengers